


Sexual Identity Crisis?

by LiesAndSlander



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 2 am writing for the win!, Also light smut, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm crying from laughter, Implied Relationships, It's basically nothing, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesAndSlander/pseuds/LiesAndSlander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Michael?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“There's... something I need to tell you.”</p>
<p>“What's up, Gav? You make it sound like someone died.”</p>
<p>Gavin paused, before taking in a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Michael... I'm straight.”</p>
<p>Now it was Michael's turn to pause, both his eyebrows rising up into his hairline.</p>
<p>“...Well, hate to break it to you, but you sure as fuck weren't acting like it last night when my dick was in your ass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Identity Crisis?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is based off a real article that I read online the other day while at work (in which I then had to show to all my gay coworkers while laughing my ass until the point literal tears were pouring from my eyes). And then this idea, mainly the summary, popped into my head at two in the morning and I quickly had to text it to myself before I passed out.
> 
> Light smut ahead. Nothing to really worry over, as I cannot write smut. At all.
> 
> Also, a bad pun from Barbara.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Michael?”

“Hm?” Michael didn't even bother to turn around, focusing on getting past the water level in Banjo-Kazooie. He'd been stuck on this particular level for the last hour and a half. “What the _fuck_ , I keep running out of God damn air!”

“There's... there's something I need to tell you,” Gavin spoke slowly, almost as if he were afraid of the words coming from his own mouth.

Michael raised an eyebrow, turning completely in his chair to look at his lover while pausing his game. This didn't sound good. “What's up, Gav? You make it sound like someone died,” the oldest lad quipped, stopping himself short before sitting up straight to really stare down Gavin, feeling his stomach clench in anticipation. “Wait. _Did_ someone die?”

The Brit shook his head fiercely, which still didn't ease the butterflies that were currently doing somersaults in Michael's abdomen. True that it may be that Michael was the blunt one in this relationship, Gavin wasn't really known to hold things back. The lad's brain to mouth filter rarely worked.

Gavin hesitate before taking in a deep breath as if to give himself courage. “Michael... I'm straight.”

... _ **Huh**_?

Now it was Michael's turn to pause, both his eyebrows rising up into his hairline as he gaped at Gavin like a fish out of water, blinking furiously.

“...Well, hate to break it to you, but you sure as fuck weren't acting like it last night when _my dick was in your ass_.”

“ _Micool_!”

“ _ **Micool!”**_ Geoff imitated as he walked in the room. “What did you do now, idiot?”

“I resent that, asshole,” Michael mumbled, turning back towards his game and ignoring his boyfriend's current sexual identity crisis.

“I didn't mean _you_ , moron. I mean the British twink known as Thing Two standing next to you.”

“ _Geoffrey_!”

“ _ **Gavina**_!”

“I bloody hate you.”

“Love you too, buddy,” Geoff chuckled, ruffling the younger's hair before finally taking a seat at his desk. “Now seriously, what happened now?”

“This asshole is trying to tell me he's suddenly started like the box again,” Michael snorted, pushing his glasses back up his nose with a well aimed middle finger towards Gavin.

“Technically, my little _Michael_ , I never _stopped_ liking -”

“Oh, Jesus H. _Christ_ ,” Geoff groaned as he interrupted Gavin, hand twitching as if he wanted to slap the shit out of the blonde foreigner. “Is this about that stupid article again? Really, Gavin? Please, tell me you aren't _still_ going on about that?”

This piqued Michael's curiosity. “Article?”

“Yeah, this news story with NBC. You're dumbass boyfriend got it in his head that all gays are going to be prosecuted for their love of sucking dick, ” Geoff said solemnly while silently wondering how he even got into this conversation. “This crazy lady from _Nebraska –_ which should explain a fuck-ton - is apparently naming herself as a spokesperson for the plaintiff.”

“ _Who_ the fuck is the plaintiff?”

This is where Geoff started snickering, pulling his phone from his pocket and with it the article in question. “'God and his son, Jesus Christ.'”

“...You've gotta be dicking me right now.”

“Do I look like _Gavin_?”

“ _ **Oi**_!”

“Shut up, Gavin. Geoff, send me the link to this _bullshit_. I have to read this for myself,” Michael paused his game once again, grabbing his phone off the desk just as it pinged.

“Already on it.”

The auburn-haired rage quitter pulled the article up on his own iPhone, quickly scanning over it with a well placed snort or the occasional _manly_ giggle (because _God dammit_ , he did not sound like a little girl). When he finished reading the complete _crap_ that was an actual news story, he calmly placed his phone down on his desk and stood up. Michael didn't even give Gavin the chance to say anything as he grabbed his arm, muttering something about 'going to go have a talk with his moron' while pulling him from the room.

To which Gavin squawked and Geoff yelled “Be safe and use protection!” as they were heading out the door.

Dragging said 'moron' down the hall was a feat in itself as Gavin struggled as much as his gangly body could manage, Michael ignoring him as best as he could manage, keeping a firm grip on the younger lad's upper arm. It certainly wasn't helping that they passed by, what felt like to Michael, every single one of their coworkers in the relatively large building. He had to force himself to ignore the laughter and stares coming from everyone as he searched for an empty office or meeting room or fucking _closet_ if it came down to it.

After another minute of searching, Michael shoved his boi into the first empty meeting room he found, closing the door behind him with huff. “We need to talk, you fucking jackass.”

“Michael, _I'm sorry_ -”

“Were you **_really_** going to break up with me over a stupid _story_ with no ground?” Michael interrupted him, walking closer to Gavin until he had the slightly taller lad backed up against the wall, standing nearly chest to chest with him.

“ _Well_ , I mean...” Gavin stumbled over his wording, scratching at his bread idly as he gulped. “I didn't really think it through, to be rather honest.”

Michael snorted. “ _ **Clearly**_.”

“But _Michael_!” Gavin started, clearly getting upset over this entire situation as his accent thickened over Michael's name. “I just... I don't want you to get into trouble. For... you know, _being with me_.”

That comment softened Michael just the slightest bit. He could almost see where _his_ dumb Brit was coming from. As much as he wanted to deny it. With a small sigh, he drew the lanky lad into his arms. “You're stupid, you know that? No stupid fucking news story – or _dumb bitch_ 'in the name of God' – is going to keep me away from you. Hate to be the bearer of bad fucking news, but you're stuck with me, boi..”

All the tension in Gavin seemed to ease away with that statement, his own arms wrapping around Michael's shoulders as he nearly became putty in his arms. “I'm so _glad_ , Michael... Really.” A small, gentle smile crossed his face as he leaned down to peck his lips to the older lad's.

Michael, however, raised an eyebrow at the action. “Try and break up with me over a fucking stupid news story and all I get is _that_? Get back over here.”

Gavin chuckled lightly before drawing his boi's face back to meet his own. Their mouths moved together, soft and sweet at first. It was only mere minutes later that it started becoming heavier, Gavin's light groan encouraging Michael to cup the younger as he tried to claim dominance over the Brit, feeling him already half hard at their bit of play. He chuckled into their kisses, feeling his own jeans becoming increasingly tighter as he got himself off on Gavin's arousal. He had just started to skim Gavin's waist, fingers starting to dance down the tan flesh of his lover beneath his skinny jeans when there was a _clicking_ noise and -

The door suddenly opened.

“Barbara, did you make sure to reserve this room for - **_Holy shit!_** ” Burnie screamed (like a girl, if Barbara had any say on it), slamming the door closed before leaning against it, breathing deeply as if he just ran a marathon. “I didn't just see Michael's hand down Gavin's pants. I _did **not**_  just see Michael's hand down **_Gavin's_** pants! _Fuck_ , I don't get paid enough for this.”

Barbara blinked from where she stood, tilting her head as she watched Burnie attempt to gather himself before a cheshire-like grin took over her features. “' _ey_ , I'm guessing neither one of them read that article that is trying to ban boy on boy?”

“What are you even _talking_ about?”

“Just some lady who is trying to figure out once and for all if being gay is a sin. I don't get the big deal in it though – we're all _**homo**_ sapiens in the end, am I right?”

“ _...God **dammit** , Barb._”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I cannot write smut? It's not in my DNA. I can read it. I can enjoy it. But writing it? Oh, god. The little bit in here is probably the most you will ever see from me, so sorry if it was rushed. I was getting embarrassed while writing it. XD


End file.
